


Recovery

by DesertSnowQueen



Series: Crash AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 10, Day 11, F/M, Fluff, I'd never have caught up otherwise, Snow, yes I combined two prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Day 10 and 11! I combined the prompts because I was a day behind and I wasn't going to catch up if I didn't just crank out two at once. I only have the mental energy for one ficlet a day right now, but I'm going to (hopefully) try and get ahead so I won't fall behind again. We'll see lol.Anyway, enjoy! This is a followup to Day 9, Soulmates (titled The Imbalance) so if you haven't read that one yet, so read that first!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Crash AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568713
Comments: 18
Kudos: 411
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 and 11! I combined the prompts because I was a day behind and I wasn't going to catch up if I didn't just crank out two at once. I only have the mental energy for one ficlet a day right now, but I'm going to (hopefully) try and get ahead so I won't fall behind again. We'll see lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! This is a followup to Day 9, Soulmates (titled The Imbalance) so if you haven't read that one yet, so read that first!

When Damian finally woke up, he had no concept of what time it was, what day it was, or even where he was. The last thing he remembered was finishing the mission and packing up their base. It wasn’t until he registered that he was hugging a very familiar warmth that he had missed dearly while he was away that he realized he’d somehow made it home. He nuzzled Marinette’s soft, dark hair, purring contentedly.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while longer before Marinette started to stir. He had gotten out of bed for all of two seconds while she was still asleep to open the curtains, and was watching the snow fall outside when he felt his beloved move in his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Welcome back, my Angel,” Damian said softly. A part of him was relishing in the peace and perfection of the moment, and he didn’t want to risk ruining that by speaking too loudly. Marinette hummed sleepily and burrowed deeper into his arms, pulling the covers up almost over her head.

“Hi, Dami…” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She yawned adorably, and Damian felt his heart melt at the sight. “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure…” Damian trailed off. He had only been awake for maybe ten minutes this time, just long enough to make sure she was still in his arms—that no one had taken her from him—and open the curtains. He reached over to the nightstand where someone—probably Dick or Jon—had plugged his phone in to check the time. “It’s 3 pm...but we’ve been asleep for roughly two days.”

“Hm, okay…” Marinette murmured, close to falling asleep again. Damian just held her and played with her hair. He knew they were doing better, meaning they weren’t in any danger of fatally crashing so long as they weren’t separated again anytime soon.

Or ever.

Never having to be separated again would be nice.

A knock at the door made him hiss. Whoever was in the hallway turned the knob and started opening the door, so Damian grabbed one of his knives out of his nightstand and threw it at the door frame with terrifying precision. It landed in the wood with a solid thud, right at Dick’s eye-level.

“Whoa, easy,” Dick said, but he stopped opening the door when he heard Damian hiss again. “I was just coming to see if you were finally awake.”

Damian hissed a third time. He reached for another knife, but stopped when Marinette tapped him three times—their nonverbal way of saying “I love you,” but also the easiest way for her to remind him to calm down. Damian took a deep breath and held her closer.

“You two need to eat something...and the team is here. They got here yesterday, right before the snowstorm set in. They’re all worried about you two, though Raven and Billy are miffed you didn’t tell them about the ring,” Dick said. Damian growled. “They understand why you didn’t, obviously. They know why the Miraculouses are a secret. But if you’d told them what was going on, they could have helped you.”

“So, everyone knows now?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Yes, we all know,” Dick said. “Jason explained the old legends he knew, and when your fairy friends recovered they came down to fill in the blanks for us. Even Bruce knows...and apparently Alfred used to be a Peacock, so he was able to help too. We’re all going to help you from now on. This won’t happen again.”

Hearing that they won’t have to risk crashing in the future was what finally calmed Damian down. He nuzzled Marinette’s hair again, and his low growls devolved into loud purring. Marinette hummed and snuggled closer to him. 

“Thank you, Dick…” she said softly. “We’ll come downstairs in a little bit...probably.”

“Take your time, sweetheart. We all understand, and I know Alfred is willing to bring food up if you still don’t have the energy to move yet,” Dick promised. “Plagg and Tikki said a crash as bad as yours can take a while to recover from. They said you probably won’t be back to normal for about a week, or maybe a little longer. But you _will_ go back to normal, so they told us not to worry.”

“What about the Titans? I haven’t met them all yet...if they’re here, shouldn’t I meet them?” she asked. Damian huffed and held her tighter, and Dick just shook his head.

“They’ll be here until the snowstorm passes. Plus, Tikki explained that the snow will be making it harder for you to recover anyway, because you apparently hibernate. Jaime understands that...he slows down in the winter too thanks to the scarab. So they’ll understand if you don’t have it in you to come down and say hi, on the condition that you go to the Tower with Damian once the two of you are ready,” Dick said. “They want to meet the demon-tamer, as Jaime and Gar have dubbed you.”

Marinette giggled and ran her fingers through Damian’s hair, scritching his scalp the way she knows he likes. “He’s not a demon. He’s just a needy kitten sometimes. It’s not his fault he’s a force of destruction.”

“They might disagree with you on that one, Mari,” Dick snickered. Damian glared and reached for another knife.

“Out, Grayson. Tell the others that we’re alive but want to be left alone for now,” Damian growled.

“And ask Alfred if he’d send up some soup or tea or something? Please?” Marinette added. Dick smiled.

“Of course. Get some rest. One of us will come check on you later,” Dick promised. He shut the door, and the two teens focused their attention on each other. Damian rested his head on Marinette’s chest so he could listen to her heartbeat and reassure himself she was alive. Marinette continued lightly scratching his scalp, smiling as she felt rather than heard him purr.

Yes, the snowstorm would make it harder for her to recover. But they both _would_ recover, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to do one more for this AU and fit "Animals" for Day 12 into this AU as well, and that'll cover the team's reaction to all of this in more detail.
> 
> What'd y'all think?


End file.
